1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to carrier cartons, and more particularly to a reinforced handle structure for a tubular carton having overlapped top wall panels secured to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,009,804; 2,611,527; 2,684,759; 3,904,036; 3,974,911. French Pat. No. 2,274,509.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a carrier carton structure like that of the present invention which includes a pair of overlapping top wall panels with cooperating finger and thumb receiving openings of different sizes to prevent the top wall of the carton from being twisted and weakened when is the carton is grasped and carried.